


Catch Me If You Can

by tori2208



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori2208/pseuds/tori2208
Summary: Ella Mitchell used to live in Central City until one day she was just gone. Now she's back her friends are trying to figure out why she left, but she keeps running away from them. Until she finds someone running from their problems even faster than she is.





	Catch Me If You Can

I leaned my head against the cool glass of the train window, watching as the world flashed by. It was so mind-numbingly soothing that I barely registered the voice of the overhead speaker system telling me I had arrived in Central City. I shouldered my backpack and grabbed my suitcase quickly, leaving the train car and barely making it out on time before it sped off it to its next destination. A cool breeze ruffled my hair and the warm sun hit my face as it finally dawned on me.  
I’m home.  
It had been a while since I was last here, but it didn’t feel that way. As I left the train station, I marveled at the beauty that was Central City. I had always loved it here, and, out of everywhere my mom and I moved, this place was the only place that truly felt like home.  
Walking around, I noticed all the subtle things that change, nothing major, just wooden park benches were now metal, the play equipment in the park had been redone, the roads had been resurfaced and my old hangout, Jitters, had gotten a makeover. The cool, laid-back coffee shop I once knew had now become this modern marvel worthy of chain coffee shop magazines: all sharp corners and steel counters instead of worn couches and vintage band posters.  
Things really do change when you leave them.  
I walked in, still taking in the surroundings and headed to the counter, no longer covered in old vinyl’s, but instead solid steel.  
With a sigh I looked up at the menu, which at least had the same items for the most part, when a crash from behind the counter grabbed my attention and made me jump.  
“It can’t be.” The voice was so familiar and I smiled as recognition washed over me.  
“Iris West!”  
“Ella Mitchell!”  
“The one and only.” I held out my arms as she ran around the counter and practically threw herself at me in a long overdue hug.  
“Oh my god, Ella, I’ve missed you so much! How come you never called?” She detached herself from me before slapping my arm.  
I didn’t, no, I couldn’t tell her the real reason, that I was so embarrassed about my mom and what she did and us having to leave Central City because of it, that I couldn’t call. If I did I would’ve broken down and told her and Barry everything.  
Barry.  
“I’m just terrible at goodbyes.” Which isn’t a lie, I am bad at goodbyes, though you’d think that with the amount of times I’ve had to up and move because of mom that I would be used to it, but the truth is that I’ve never had friends like Iris and Barry to say goodbye to.  
“The past is the past and you’re back now and that’s all that matters. Go sit, I’ll make us some drinks, and we can play catch up.” I obliged and made my way to the only couch and attempted to sink into it. Instead I slid down managing to catch myself before I could fall to the floor. Turns out it was one of those fancy couches that was more decorative than functional. What a sad day when you can’t sink into a couch.  
“I know, the changes suck, don’t they? Remember when you, Barry, and I would come and just hang out after school, sinking into the couches with too big cups of coffee and listening to what the owners called the golden age of music?” A steaming cup of coffee was handed to me as Iris perched on the other end of the couch and looked at me, a small smile on her face.  
“Those were the good days, and that was some pretty good music.”  
The smile faded from her face and I knew what was coming next.  
“Why did you go?”  
“Iris,” She waited expectantly for an answer I couldn’t give her. I wanted to tell her, more than anything I wanted to tell them both, but I couldn’t. After a few moments of silence, she looked down and took a sip of her still steaming coffee. “I don’t… I can’t. Not yet.”  
“Not yet, but eventually?”  
“Of course,” I said with a nod.  
“So where are you staying?”  
“I haven’t actually thought that far ahead yet. I was going to get a hotel room until I manage to find a job and a place to rent.” My return to Central City was long overdue, but very spur of the moment. All I had done was pack some things and then I was gone.  
“Nonsense. You’ll stay with us. Barry moved out so you can have his old room.”  
Barry.  
“I don’t know Iris...that might not be the best of ideas.” A look of confusion crossed her face before realization dawned.  
“Oh.”  
“There we go.”  
“Well at least stay tonight, and then you can figure something out later. I know Dad would love to see you.”  
I could do this. Ignore all of the turmoil in my heart for one night, right? Especially at the thought of seeing Joe.  
“Okay, sure. Sounds great.” Iris erupted with happiness, practically bouncing in her seat.  
“Let’s go! Where’s your stuff?” I pointed to the backpack and suitcase sitting beside me. Iris shook her head disapprovingly.  
“Oh Ella, we need to fix this,” she said, shouldering the backpack.  
“Get me a job, and I’ll let you take me shopping.” I grabbed the suitcase and followed her out the door.  
Iris spent the short walk home talking about everything that had happened since I left, but I couldn’t pay attention. My mind was stuck on one thing, and one thing only.  
Barry.  
Barry was my first friend when I first moved to Central City, and we quickly became best friends. Then he became my boyfriend, and it was Ella and Barry versus the world. Until one day it wasn’t. I didn’t even say goodbye.  
“What happened to Barry?”  
I could tell I had interrupted her—and surprised her judging by the look of complete shock on her face.  
“He got struck by lightning and was stuck in a coma for nine months but he’s okay now.” Now it was my turn to look at her with complete and utter shock. “And that is not what you meant.”  
“We’re going to come back to that, I hope you know that.”  
She nodded and started slowing down before eventually stopping and turning to face me. “He managed.” It was evident in her tone that she was done talking about it, but that wasn’t good enough. I need to know more.  
“Iris please—”  
“What do you want me to say Ella? That he was fine? That as the days went on he didn’t withdraw into himself? Because I can’t say that. He was a wreck. You left him without a goodbye, without an explanation. You were just gone. You were supposed to be there for him, and you weren’t. You packed up and left in the middle of the night, and after a three-year relationship, you didn’t have the decency to say anything? He loved you so much, and you guys had plans. He was broken.” She was breathing heavily. Iris and Barry had been best friends their whole lives, and she was so protective over him. I deserved her anger.  
We had made it to her front steps by the that point and before opening the door, she turned back to face me.  
“Listen, I’m sorry I blew up like that. You know how much Barry means to me, and you wanted to know.”  
A sad smile found its way onto my face “And I appreciate that. No hard feelings. Really.” I gave her a quick hug before she opened the door and made her way inside.  
“Hey, Dad!” She ran over to Joe and gave him a kiss on the check.  
“Hey, baby, you’re home early.”  
“Well, you’ll never guess who I ran into.”  
She turned him around, and his entire face lit up, and so did mine.  
“Ella!” Joe was the guy who unofficially adopted me when mom and I moved here. My own father had up and left right after mom had me, so I had never had a father figure in my life until I met Joe. Until then, I never realized how much I was missing out on. “What brings you back to this corner of the woods?”  
“Oh you know, after graduating I needed to do something different and thought where else to go than my beloved Central City.”  
“Well, we’re glad to have you back.” He said, wrapping me up in a giant hug.  
“I also invited Ella to stay until she gets back on her feet,” said Iris, chiming in from the kitchen where she had grabbed a glass of water.  
“Of course you did, because you’re my daughter, and I raised you right.” Joe said, letting me go. “You can stay in… Barry’s… room.” As soon as he mentioned Barry everything came flooding back, and I could tell it did for him too. I spent most days in this house with Barry, so every nook and cranny held memories upon memories of the two of us. I didn’t realize how much my heart could hurt until this moment.  
“Iris, how about you got get some takeout while Ella unpacks?”  
“Sure, Chinese?”  
Joe nodded, and Iris headed out, calling the restaurant as she left and leaving me with Joe.  
“Ella I’m sorry.” He said as soon as the door had shut.  
“It’s not your fault Joe.” He gave me that look. The whole ‘you really expect me to believe that godawful lie you’re telling me’ look. “Okay, it’s a little bit your fault, but I made it worse. I don’t blame you though, you did what you had to do.”  
“I know I did, but I hurt my family in the process, and, for that I’m sorry.” I gave him a quick side hug before I made my way upstairs, Joe having offered to carry my bags.  
He set them down outside of Barry’s room, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before heading back downstairs. That was one of the great things about Joe: he knew when to step back.  
As I pushed open the door, all the memories of the times I spent in this room with Barry came rushing back. Working on science projects, college applications, and the first time we kissed.  
I half-sat, half-fell on the bed. I miss him. I still miss him. So much. 

I was the new girl, and I was late. Such a great way to start at my new school. Note the sarcasm.  
I looked down at the schedule in my hand. I was attempting to get to my freshman homeroom class, and I couldn’t figure out where the room was. I looked down at the paper again, trying to find myself and my class on the little map on the bottom of the paper. Not being able to find either, I turned down two more hallways before magically stumbling upon the room. I opened the door with a bit more force than I intended to, causing the entire class to stare at me and my face to turn red.  
“I see you’ve finally decided to join us, Miss Mitchell.” I managed to tear my eyes away from the group of students staring at me to the teacher at the front of the room.  
“Sorry, I got lost. It’s a big school.”  
“Take your seat by Mr. Allen over there, and don’t be late again.” She pointed to a brunette two rows back who gave me a smile. I made my way over and sat down next to him.  
The teacher was going on about policies and other unimportant things, so I ignored her and instead tried to memorize the ridiculously tiny map on the bottom of my schedule.  
“AP Chem? That’s an upperclassman elective.” I looked up and saw Mr. Allen looking down at my paper.  
He was kind of cute, in an adorable, geeky way. His hair stuck up in all different directions, and I’m pretty sure I could see the superman emblem peeking out underneath his hoodie.  
“I kind of really like science.”  
“I’m the same way.” He then looked up at me, and all I could see were his gorgeous green eyes. “I have that class too.”  
I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. “I’m Ella. Ella Mitchell.”  
“Nice to meet you Ella Mitchell, I’m Barry Allen”

I shook myself out of the memory, deciding to unpack my one suitcase and change out of my travel clothes instead of dwelling on all the memories. When I was done, I headed downstairs and saw that Iris had just gotten back and was setting up the different cartoons of Chinese food on the table.  
I inhaled, the smell practically making my mouth water as I realized just how hungry I was. Joe passed out the plates, and we loaded them up with food. As we were, the front door opened.  
“I hope you’ve got room for one more.” My eyes widened as I recognized that voice. How could I not? I used to hear it all the time, wishing me good morning and good night, telling me random scientific facts throughout the day, as well as telling me that he loved me.  
I was frozen. I didn’t know how to react. What do I say? Do I apologize, do I pretend nothing happened, do I hope that he doesn’t notice me? No, that’s silly. He’ll see me. He’s not blind.  
It felt like hours, but all of these thoughts passed through my mind in mere seconds.  
“Hey Bar, we’ve got company.” Said Joe. “You remember Ella, right?” Joe’s comment brought me back to reality, and the reality was that I had to turn around and face him.  
So I did.  
“Ella.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at me with the blankest of stares that I couldn’t tell what hurt more. Seeing him again after all this time, or his lack of a reaction towards me.  
“Hey, Barry.” He dropped his bag, the thud excruciatingly loud compared to the silence of the past minute. He turned to face Joe.  
“You’re kidding me, right? Is this some sort of joke?” He took a few steps closer, as if he wasn’t sure what would happen. Barry turned to face me, his green eyes full of anger. “What the hell, Ella? You think you can just waltz back in here like everything is fine and nothing happened? That’s not how it works.” I was stunned, I had no idea how he would react. I knew he would be angry at me, but I didn’t realize that he was going to take it out on me the first time he saw me again. “You left. You forfeited all rights to this family when you walked out without a care and without a goodbye. You might not have cared, it might not have bothered you, but you hurt every single person in this room when you walked out. Every. Single. Person.” He ended up directly in front of me, his chest heaving and his breath heavy. He was so close that his breath tickled my face, and I could see the truth, honesty, and anger in his eyes, and I had no idea how to react.  
Before I could do anything, Joe stepped forward.  
“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I know I raised you better than that. You will not raise your voice to a guest in this house, and, as a scientist, you know better than to make assumptions before having all the facts. Now, you can either apologize and join us for dinner, or you can leave. Ella is staying.” He stared me down before walking away, grabbing his bag before slamming the front door after him. I winced at the sound and felt my eyes start to flood, and I calmly made my way upstairs, ignoring the calls of Joe and Iris behind me and shutting myself in his—no—my room and leaning against the door.  
And then I let myself cry, sliding down the door in the process.  
A few moments later, I heard a knock on the door.  
“Ella? I brought you your food.” It was Joe. I wiped away my tears the best that I could before finally getting up and opening the door.  
“Thanks, Joe,” I got out between sniffles. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was coming over tonight, and I should’ve done something.” He set the plate down on the desk before sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I joined him, and he placed an arm around me.  
“I thought I would be fine, or as fine as I could be considering. But seeing him and Iris after what I did made me realize how bad it was. And all I did was run away. I ran away then, and I ran away now.”  
“Ella, none of this is your fault. Your mom didn’t give you a choice. It’s her, not you. You didn’t run away.”  
“But I hurt him, Joe. I didn’t have to do that, and I didn’t mean to do that. I loved him, and how did I show him? By destroying him.”  
“It was not your fault. It was a terrible situation that had no good outlooks. Okay?”  
He was right, but I still couldn’t help but take responsibility for all of it. The reason for leaving might not have been my fault, but how I treated them all after? That was all me.  
I nodded, and he got up.  
“Eat up and get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Love you, Joe.”  
“Love you too, Ella.” He closed the door softly, and I leaned back onto the bed.  
You can do this, Ella. Just take it one day at a time.

It had been a few days since the showdown with Barry at dinner, and things were still tense around the house. I hadn’t left my room much, preferring to stay in the comfort of my bed watching Netflix and snacking on barbecue chips. Iris and Joe had kept their distance, deciding not to bother me. Until today.  
I was in the middle of a documentary about the food industry when the door slammed open. I ignored the intruder and continued to watch until the blinds were thrust open and the covers ripped from the bed.  
“Close the blinds! It’s too bright!” I scrambled for something to cover myself with, trying to reach the blanket, but I failed, instead curling into a ball, trying to keep warm.  
“No, Ella, you need to get out of this room.” It was Iris who had disturbed me. “This is pathetic. There’s a bag of chips at the bottom of your bed.” I looked up and saw one hand with the covers and the other perched on her hip.  
“Well, they were up here with me until you took my blankets from me.”  
“Not the point. The point is you need to get up and get dressed. You have your first day of work today.  
I was extremely confused. “I didn’t apply for any jobs.”  
“Well I talked to my boss at Jitters, and they could use an extra pair of hands, so I got you a job.”  
“Iris, you didn’t have to.”  
“Yes I did.” She threw open the closet and rifled around until eventually throwing a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt at me. “You’re my friend, so get up and shower. It’s been a while. You start at 10:30.” She left the room, taking the blanket with her, and I checked the time: 9:37. Shit.  
I made it to Jitters with moments to spare. Iris was behind the counter serving some coffee to the one customer in the place before she turning to face me.  
“Back office—there’s aprons hanging behind the door. Grab one and come back.” I quickly obliged, tying it around my waist as I came back out to the front.  
“Okay, so this is how you operate the espresso machine.”

Four hours later there was a light coating of sweat on my forehead, whipped cream stains on my shirt, and I’m pretty sure I had accumulated some semiserious burns on my hands and arms.  
“Iris, I’m dying here.”  
She looked over at me from the cash register where she was ringing up the last person from our mid-afternoon rush.  
“Go take your break, I’ll join you in a minute.”  
I tore of the apron and hung it up before curling into the uncomfortable couch as much as I could, kicking off my shoes and relieved to finally be off my feet.  
A moment later, she came by, bringing an iced coffee and placing it in front of me.  
“I suck at this.”  
“No you don’t!” I glanced at her skeptically before taking a sip of the coffee. “Okay, so maybe you’re not the best at this….”  
“There we go.”  
“But, you tried something new, and you’ll get better at it.”  
“Honestly, Iris, I don’t think I want to get better. I’m not cut out for this line of work.”  
“I’m actually kind of glad to hear you say that. You don’t actually have a job here.” The coffee I had been drinking spewed out of my nose as I stared at her in disbelief. She put me through all of that for nothing?  
“You’re kidding, right?” I searched for some napkins to clean my face and the table.  
“Well, no. Someone had called in, and you had hardly left the room since Barry unleashed himself at dinner. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get you out of the house.”  
“You know, if you weren’t my friend, I would be really mad at you.”  
“I know, but I did this out of love.” She checked the watch on her wrist, “Look, I get off in an hour. Why don’t you take the computer in the back and try and find a real job?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” I gave her a small salute, and she laughed as she headed back to work.

I had just clicked submit on my third application when Iris poked her head around the door.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Definitely.” She hung up her apron and grabbed her stuff, and we made our way out.  
Of course, we got no further than five feet before running into none other than Barry Allen.  
“Hey Bar!”  
“Iris! Hey!” He was obviously startled and had dropped the files he was holding. I bent down to help him pick them up, and, as I handed them back, he looked straight at me.  
I used to be able to read Barry like he was an open book. His emotions were always clearly displayed on his face, but I had also gotten to know him so well that I could tell the difference between his sincere emotions and the ones he faked. Now as he looked at me I saw nothing. It was the same face, and the same green eyes that looked at me, but I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling and it was upsetting.  
“Hey Ella, how are you doing?” He said as we both stood up.  
“Good.” I said, brushing imaginary dirt off my jeans so I didn’t have to make eye contact and look into what now felt like a stranger’s face.  
“Well, I need to go, I was just grabbing a quick cup before meeting Caitlin and Cisco at STAR labs,” he told Iris before heading into Jitters. Before he was completely gone, he turned around. “Nice seeing you Ella.”  
My mouth dropped open in shock as Iris pulled me away.  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She said lightly bumping shoulders with me.  
It really wasn’t, but the memory of what Barry said at dinner the other night came forward. He wasn’t usually the kind of guy to blurt things out like that. He was more careful with his words, not usually overcome with emotion, but I guess there’s a first time for everything. But he must feel some form of remorse. If not for what he said, then the circumstances under how it came out.  
If he was willing to at least nicely acknowledge my presence, then maybe he would be down for fixing things. I couldn’t tell him why, not yet, but I could at least talk to him and rebuild the friendship and hope that when I do tell him he understands.  
When we got home, Joe was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.  
“Hey guys! Oh, Ella, I got your application today, can you come in for an interview tomorrow or are you busy at your other job?”  
I narrowed my eyes at Iris as she laughed.  
“Nope, no other job. I’ll be there. What time?” I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip waiting for Joe to respond.  
“Officially 9, but 9:10 because Barry is always late.” The water came spewing out of my nose for the second time today as Iris laughed her ass off.  
“That’s twice today now, Dad, she did the same thing when I told her she didn’t actually have a job at Jitters.”  
Ignoring her, I turned back to Joe. “Why Barry?”  
“Because he’s the CSI, and you applied for the position of CSI assistant.” I opened my mouth to say something, but Joe held up his hand to stop me “Listen, I know things aren’t great with you two, but we’re all family and we’re all going to have to learn to get along. I know this isn’t ideal, but we just have to make do.”  
I sighed as I plopped onto the couch next to him. “I know, I know. But he hates me.”  
“Not true,” said Iris, settling down on the other side of me. “He said it was nice seeing you.”  
“Yes, but at dinner the other day he went understandably batshit.”  
“It will be fine. You’ll also be at the police station, so what’s the worst he can do in a building full of cops?”  
“Not helping, Joe.”  
“It’ll be fine kiddo. Now, who wants pizza?”  
As Iris got up to get the phone and order pizza, I settled back into the couch. Joe was right. Barry and I did have to figure things out, and sooner or later we would need to talk, but having all these interactions before we were able to was going to make everything more tense. Granted, I was hoping that talking to be could happen later rather than sooner, but apparently the universe didn’t want that to happen.  
And by the universe I mean Joe and Iris. 

I was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking orange juice and watching the clock tick by. It was currently 8:45, and I knew I would have to leave soon if I were to make it to the station on time for my interview. I was nervous, that much was obvious. I didn’t know what was going to happen. My chance at a great job was in the hands of a man that I had emotionally hurt and I had no idea how he was going to act this time. Was he going to yell at me like at dinner, or was he going to be nice like at Jitters, or was he going to be indifferent? I had no idea, and I had no idea which one would be better. I grabbed my things before making my way to the station, trying to push all thoughts of Barry out of my head. Which of course, worked just fine until I got to the station and had to find him.  
As soon as I opened the doors, I was amazed. I had never seen a police station before that looked anything like this. It was extremely modern and open, with a gorgeous high ceiling, yet it still had the old-school touch.  
I found the receptionist and walked up to her, “Hi, I’m Ella Mitchell. I have an interview with Barry Allen.”  
“Okay you just head on up those stairs, and his lab will be on the right. You can’t miss it. It’s a good thing you’re here because we’ve been overrun with cases recently because of the Streak.”  
“The who?”  
“The Streak? This blur of a guy that runs around saving people and fighting crime?” she half laughed before continuing, “Have you been living under a rock?”  
Wow. Bitch. “No, I just moved here.” I said, lacing my voice with sarcastic sweetness.  
“Oh, well, good luck.” I heard the snark in her tone and gave her a sassy smile before rolling my eyes and heading upstairs to find Barry’s lab.  
He wasn’t in there when I found the lab, so I walked in and looked around. The first thing I noticed were two desks piled high with stacks upon stacks of papers from, I’m assuming, various cases that he’s currently working on. The back of the room had no wall. Instead, it was a giant window, overlooking Central City. The station was next to the park, so I could see people walking their dogs and enjoying their mornings. I turned back around and noticed a big corkboard with a map of the city and red pins all over it.  
I heard footsteps and voices approaching.  
“What are these?” It was Barry.  
“Applications for your assistant.” And that was Joe.  
“I don’t need an assistant,” there was a pause, “okay, maybe I do. But I have a lot to do today so I don’t have time to interview people.”  
“Yes you do, the top file is waiting for you in your lab.” I heard Barry sigh and mumble “fine” before walking into the lab and stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed it was me.  
“Ella.”  
“Hi, Barry.”  
He flipped open my file and looked down at it before looking back at me, then to the file again, then back to me.  
“What are you doing here? Don’t answer that, you’re here for the job interview. Actually, no, please answer that. What are you doing back in Central City? Why are you at Joe and Iris’? Why are you in my lab right now? Why are you here with me?” With every question he asked me, he stepped closer and closer until he was directly in front of me. Other than dinner the other night, I hadn’t been this close to him since I kissed him goodbye after school the day I left.  
“I wanted to make things right.” I reached for his hand, holding it in mine. He looked away from me and down to our hands then back to me, and I could finally read him. His green eyes conveyed nothing but sadness.  
“Then tell me why you left. That’s all I want Ella. Why did you leave me?” And in that moment, his composure broke, and I could see how much my leaving had affected him, and my heart broke all over again. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn’t. Not yet, when I was still running away from it. His other hand reached out as if to cup my cheek.  
“Barry I-” His eyes hardened and he dropped my hand and pulled the other one away with incredible speed.  
“You’ll get a phone call at the end of the day if you got the job or not. Thank you for coming in.” He turned away and moved to one of the desks, half-heartedly attempting to neaten it, but instead making it messier.  
I wanted to say something, anything at all, but I couldn’t. So instead I walked out of his lab, turned the corner, and leaned about against the cool stone wall, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to cry. 

It was only the second day of school, and I was swamped with homework. I had half a book to read for advanced freshman English and eighty-five AP Chemistry problems. Eighty. Five. I walked into my AP Chem class, my hands filled with books and paper, and made my way to one of the stations. Our teacher hadn’t assigned lab partners yet, and class wasn’t supposed to start for another five minutes, so I grabbed my book and started reading.  
A few moments later, someone sat down next to me.  
“Hey, hot stuff. I’m Tony.”  
I looked up. A cocky guy with brown hair, big muscles, and a letterman jacket was now sitting next to me.  
“Ella.”  
“You don’t look like a senior.”  
“Nope.” I was hoping the short one word answers would deter him, but he was still here. Great.  
“Are you-”  
“Good morning class, how are we doing today?” Our teacher, Mr. Witt, said as he walked through the doors, putting his briefcase down on his desk.  
A couple of people mumbled “good” and “great,” no one wanting to say anything.  
“It’s only the second day, have some more enthusiasm!”  
This time no one said anything, and an awkward silence came over the class.  
“Okay then...” He searched in his briefcase for a moment before pulling out a sheet of paper. “Here’s your seating chart.” The class groaned, but I was secretly thrilled. As long as I wasn’t partnered with this Tony guy, who was still trying to talk to me. “Lab partners cannot be switched. You’ll be with them for the rest of the year. No ‘but Mr. Witt’ because I do not want to hear it. I’m here to make sure you pass the AP test with a 5, and that’s it. Come find your new partners.”  
I sped out of my seat and headed to front of the classroom, along with most of the class. I managed to peak at the sheet over someone’s shoulder but couldn’t find my name anywhere. When people started clearing away, I grabbed the sheet and scanned for my name and finally found it.  
Ella Mitchell and Barry Allen.  
I looked around, trying to find the cute boy from homeroom, eventually locking eyes with him as he was already sitting at our lab station. He gave me a small wave, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief that I wasn’t partnered with Tony.  
I grabbed my things and made my way to my new station, sitting down next to Barry.  
“Okay class, spend the rest of the time working on your homework and getting to know your new lab partner. Tomorrow we’ll continue with our lesson.”  
I looked at Barry to find that he was already looking at me, and I blushed.  
“Want to get out of here?”  
“But we have a ton of problems to do. Shouldn’t we work on them?”  
“It’s just one day,” he said as he packed up his stuff, “we’ll be fine. Plus, Mr. Witt also said we need to get to know each other.”  
I contemplated it. I needed to make friends, but I also needed to study. Especially if I was going to get away from mom after high school.  
Barry looked at me again, his green eyes sparkling. How could I turn him down?  
“Okay, sure, let’s go.” I quickly packed up my things and followed him out of the classroom when Mr. Witt wasn’t looking.  
“What class do you have next?” He asked as we pushed open the front doors to the school.  
“Study Hall, you?”  
“Gym. Come on, I know this place that you’ll love.” I hesitated again, but this time he grabbed my hand. “It’s the end of the day, your last class is study hall, no one will miss you there, and we can get our AP Chem done. Trust me, I want this done as much as you do.”  
I stared at our hands. He was holding my hand! “Okay.” I said a smile forming on my face.  
A giant smile lit up his as he pulled me along. “You’ll love it!”

I didn’t go back to Joe and Iris’ after the interview. Instead, I grabbed a newspaper and made my way to the train station. The next train to Starling City was leaving in 5 minutes, and it would be so easy to just get on and pretend like I was never here. Instead of buying a ticket, I sat on a bench and flipped through until I got to the real estate section. I wasn’t going to fix things if I was cooped up in Barry’s old room, trying to forget all the memories we had in there together.  
It took a while, but I somehow managed to find a reasonably priced studio apartment downtown. The agent I had called said the apartment was available to view today, so, instead of getting on a train and running away, I made my way back into the city to set down some roots.


End file.
